headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Eggs Talley
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Novel charactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = Benedict Talley | continuity = True Blood | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Bon Temps, Louisiana | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2008 Although the episode was broadcast in 2009, the events from the episode actually take place in the year 2008. | 1st appearance = "You'll Be the Death of Me" | final appearance = "Beyond Here Lies Nothin'" | actor = Mehcad Brooks }} "Eggs" Benedict Talley was a supporting character featured on season two of the HBO horror series True Blood. Played by actor Mehcad Brooks, he made a brief appearance in the season one episode, "You'll Be the Death of Me" and became a regular supporting cast member on season two, beginning with "Nothing But the Blood". Eggs made thirteen appearances on the series in total. Overview Benedict Talley, more commonly known by his nickname "Eggs," was the boyfriend of Tara Thornton and murder weapon of choice of Maryann Forrester. Prior to his "new life" Eggs lead a violent and dangerous life, growing up in foster homes and witnessing a man die after a gunfight. He eventually ended up under a bridge after two stints in jail (for drug dealing, drug possession and assault, respectively) and was taken in by Maryann Forrester and her servant Karl. Maryann promised Eggs he would get back on his feet during his stay with her, but in reality she never intended for him to leave her. Maryann used Eggs as a weapon, possessing him and controlling him into killing victims of her choice. After Maryann's eventual defeat Eggs understood she had not been benevolent and asked Sookie to help him retrieve his memories. Once he did, he blamed himself for the murders committed by Maryann and tried to turn himself in to Andy Bellefleur. He was shot by Jason who thought he was assaulting Andy. Sadly, Andy was promptly forced to posthumously frame Eggs for Maryann's murderous rampage, seeing as there was no other explanation for Eggs being shot in the head. Eggs' death had great psychological impact on his girlfriend Tara Thornton, who became wrecked after the incident. Eggs was interred in Bon Temps Cemetery, in a funeral paid by Sookie. Eggs Talley entry at the True Blood Wiki Notes & Trivia * Appearances * True Blood: You'll Be the Death of Me * True Blood: Nothing But the Blood * True Blood: Keep This Party Going * True Blood: Scratches * True Blood: Shake and Fingerpop * True Blood: Never Let Me Go * True Blood: Hard-Hearted Hannah * True Blood: Release Me * True Blood: Timebomb * True Blood: I Will Rise Up * True Blood: New World in My View * True Blood: Frenzy * True Blood: Beyond Here Lies Nothin' See also External links * * Eggs Talley at the TV Database * Eggs Talley at the True Blood Wiki References ---- Category:2008/Character deaths